1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a heterocyclic compound, and an organic light emitting device including the same, and more particularly, to a heterocyclic compound with high color purity and excellent electrical stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response times, and thus, have drawn a large amount of public attention. Electroluminescent light emitting devices can be classified into two types, inorganic light emitting devices, which include an inorganic emission layer, and organic light emitting devices (OLED), which include an organic emission layer. An OLED has a higher brightness, a lower operating voltage, a quicker response time, and can realize more colors, as compared to an inorganic light emitting device.
Typically, an OLED has an organic emission layer disposed between an anode and a cathode. An OLED can also have various other structures, such as a sequential stack of an anode, a hole transport layer, an organic emission layer, and a cathode, or sequential stack of an anode, a hole transport layer, an organic emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode structure.
The National Television System Committee (NTSC) has set a color reproduction standard, which is defined by color coordinates R(0.67, 0.33), G(0.21, 0.71), B(0.14, 0.08). The area defined by these color coordinates is 0.158. Accordingly, a blue light emitting material, with a color purity close to the color coordinates of (0.14, 0.08) of NTSC standard, is needed, in order to realize natural picture quality, by improving the color gamut of displays. Since liquid crystal displays (LCDs) use a color filter, in conjunction with a light emitting diode (LED) backlight, a blue color with high color purity can be simply realized. However, since organic light emitting devices are self-emitting devices, fluorescent or phosphorescent materials that emit a high purity blue color, are needed.
However, only a sky blue color can be realized using known phosphorescent materials, and only a blue color with color coordinates of (0.15, 0.15) can be produced using current fluorescent materials. A top emission-type organic light emitting device has been developed, which is capable of realizing a high purity blue color, and a high efficiency, by using a sky blue fluorescent material, by incorporating a micro-cavity structure. However, in order to apply a micro-cavity structure to an organic light emitting device, optical length requirements need to be satisfied, and the thickness of the entire organic layer needs to be uniformly controlled. Thus, it is almost impossible to realize a large-scale organic light emitting device that can produce an acceptable color gamut. Therefore, in order to develop a large-scale organic light emitting device having a bottom emission structure, there is a need for a fluorescent light-emitting material that can emit a high color purity blue light.